Websites have become valuable resources for companies to engage consumers and customers. Paramount to the success of a website is that visitors to the website can readily identify and navigate to the pages within the website that contain the information or perform the functions that correspond to the visitor's intent.
What is required are improved systems and methods for determining a visitor's intent and for using the visitor's intent to predict and suggest webpages for the visitor.